


Breaking the Glass Boundaries

by Kurtines



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: A little shit who's in love, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Around 14-17 or sum, Dino does not exist, Doesn't really matter tho, Eiji is a jock, Eiji's a little shit, Eventual Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Everyone thinks ash is a playboy, Fluff, Lmao he's a nerd, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Pining Ash Lynx, Pining Okumura Eiji, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Is a Good Friend, Shorter is the best wing man, Slow Burn, They're in love but they're not, They're like teenagers at the beginning, Yut lung slander is not allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Summary: “Aslan Jade Calenrese”“Eh? Very long name, no?” he said, in heavy accents and broken english “I call you... Ash instead, yeah?”“Do whatever you want”“Okay, ” he smiled, “Nice to meet you…Ash”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Charlie Dickenson/Nadia Wong, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 35





	Breaking the Glass Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my way of coping.
> 
> I don't have a schedule for this story yet, I'll try to write as much as I can but it's gonna be quite hard to balance with school work. I'll try my best I guess
> 
> If I dont post next week don't be surprised. 
> 
> Also‼️ they're teenagers at the start of this story and their personalities won't be quite the same as the original since this is a world where theyre not associated with the mafia or gangs or banana fish. If you're looking for angst try looking for them literally everywhere else. 🌝... 👋🌜🚪bye

“Aslan Jade Callenreese” 

“Eh? Very long name, no?” he said, in heavy accents and broken english “I call you... Ash instead, yeah?”

“Do whatever you want”

“Okay, ” he smiled, “Nice to meet you…Ash”

“Ash?” a voice called for him from the kitchen; soft and hushed—almost as if they're nervous. The small blonde boy looked over his shoulder after carefully setting a blanket over Shorter sleeping on the couch, “What's wrong, Eiji?”

“Can't reach...need help” 

He sighed “You big baby. Can't do anything without me, can you?” he teased. Eiji giggled; Ash loves Eiji's giggles. 

Carefully walking over to the kitchen he made sure not to step onto anybody who fell asleep on the floor. Having to resist the urge to step on Yut Lung's face. 

The group always had weekly sleep overs at each other's houses, and mostly didn't care that they were probably too old or that it was ‘something that only the girl do’, and this was their last sleepover before another painful school year. 

Even though their parents were against the idea—wanting their children to get as much rest as possible. Ash and Shorter, with their surprisingly amazing ability to charm adults, managed to convince them to say yes.

‘Don't stay up too late, you'll regret it tomorrow’ they said. 

That led to the (partly complete) crew; Ash, Shorter, Eiji, Sing, and Yut Lung to sleep over at Ash's house. 

They originally planned on staying up all night as a cruel rebellion against their parents, but as soon the clock stikes 9pm all, but the two, went into ‘peaceful’ slumber. (Shorter and Sing's loud snores were anything but peaceful)

* * *

“How'd you know there were gonna' be ice cream hidden' here?” Ash asked. 

“Leftover ice cream, Max told me” he lowered his eyes “No telling Ash, he said”

“Damn,” he let out a breath, “and you still told me?” with a continuous click of the tongue, he shook his head, opening the lid of the container. 

“I no plan to telling you” Eiji mumbled “Me and everyone suppose to eat without you but they're sleeping” he continued “You were the only one awake, don't want to eat alone”

“Uh-huh, I'm supposed to believe that?” Ash smiled “I bet you only wanted to eat it alone with me”

“Oh? It look like ego getting too big for little white boy to handle”

“Shut it, I'm taller than you”

There was something in this world that poor little Ash couldnt understand or, at the very least, couldn't explain. 

His relationship with Eiji. 

He wasn't dumb, and he knew Eiji wasn't either. The way they treat each other is different from the way they treated other people. 

It was most noticeable in Ash's behavior, the way he would look at Eiji with such infatuation, the way his voice softens when talking to him. The way ‘Mr. Badass’ could finally act like a teenager, not like gang leader. It was the way he immediately let Eiji break down the walls he isolated himself in. 

Maybe you couldn't see it with Eiji knowing that he could be the sweetest person to everyone, but it was moments like these when they're alone, that Eiji was able to relax and joke around with Ash. It was the way he could trust Ash enough to show that he's not a happy kid. But it's also the way he's able smile so easily with him. 

There's a thin line of glass that act as their boundary. Glass so fragile, it'll probably break with a simple touch. The wall between them was made of glass, but you couldn't see through. Both are too afraid. Both are cowards. If they cross the line, would they find themselves in each others arms? Or would a never ending pit of despair be waiting for them. 


End file.
